


Apathetic Love

by Valerace



Series: Campbell's Forgotten adventures [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerace/pseuds/Valerace
Summary: After five years, with hard work and dedication David was able to start up Camp Campbell again. Of course after recent issues with the law, the lawyer agreed to let him run it with the exception that only kids 12 and older are allowed to attend. In comes tumbling you, a 16 year old with an entire summer to waste.





	1. Chapter 1

Entering the camp, a short glance told you that thus was not the place that teens had been sent willingly to. A few years earlier a scandal involving the original founder quickly put the camp out of commission for awhile. Before the camp was dismantled a young man named David stepped up and offered to run the place. The lawyer had accepted this with the exception that not children under 12 would set foot in the camp. So, enters you, a 16 year old teen ready to waste the summer away.

"Are you a fucking idiot!" Is the first words that greet your ears. "Uuhhmmm no?" You answer although hesitantly. After all you really didn't want to make enemies with someone on the first day.

Two men startle at your voice and turn around. One of the males had a cheerful exposition, decked in camping gear, and holding a ruined welcome banner. The other had tan skin, black hair, and adorned in a navy blue hoodie and black jeans.

The older man gasped and looked sternly at the other. "Max! Look what you did to our poor camper! Can't you tell how scared they are?" Crap, where you really that obvious?

"See David, I told you that you were and idiot. I was talking to you"

David frowned and sighed, running his temples. After a few seconds he bounced back to being cheery and happy. 

"Well since you're the new camper why dot you come on in and talk with me for a moment! In your camp counselor by the way" he made a come here gesture and walked off. 

As you followed the counselor you didn't comment on the way Max's eyes lingered on you longer than necessary.

The counselor hummed a happy tune and the two of you sat in crappy chairs. "I see you have already met Max, please don't mind him he's having a bad day.

David flipped through all the files on his desk. While he was doing that you noticed a small picture of him and the original founder. How cute, there's even one that look like him and a twin. 

After a long moment David nodded in pride as he located your file. What an adorable nerd. "So it says here your parents signed you up for........." The counselor trailed off. You sighed internally, after filling out forms for Camp Campbell your parents of course didn't sign you up for anything.

Freedom of choice they had said but a sneaking suspicion told you that they were just to lazy to fill out the damn form.

For a while David didn't say anything but finally said "Usually we pair up two or more people that signed up for the same camp, but I suppose you could be paired up with Max. 

Well, that went a lot better than expected. Half of you thought that David would just force you to play some crummy instrument or pretend to have a hobby. Things just might run out okay. As long as you and Max end up being friends.


	2. The whole crew is here

David leads you out of the office with a cherry face and by then more campers have been dropped off. Max is hanging out with two other people, one male and one female. Deciding to stick next to David out of shyness, he walks to each camper and introduces you to them. Most he says are returning camp members such as Space kid, Nurf, Herrison, Max, Neil, and Nikki. Their are new members as well like Mortz and Candy. Candy as the name implies is sweet, but a total nerd and Mortz is shy and awkward. A voice through the mega-phone grabs everyones attention.

"Aaalright everyone! Who's exited for a summer in the woods?" David yells. After hearing one or two cheers from the crowd, mostly being Space kid and multiple apathetic stares he continues. "Many of you know me from the years before, but for those of you who are new Im David! Standing next to me is my partner and co-counselor Daniel" Daniel takes his cue and waves even though half the camp looks horrified. Space Kid bursts into tears. Well this is going great.

David continues to rattle on about safety regulations, dress code, and other things that nobody is going to listen to. Candy is typing on her phone, probably texting someone. Turning to tap Mortz on the shoulder, you accidentaly touch Neil's shoulder. He squeks and turns around "Oh ummm, hi" You giggle slightly at the awkward greeting and shake a hand thats offered to you. Talking to Neil you learn that his parents signed him up for science camp and also that he is a geek. He was about the launch into a speech about atoms when he is tackled by a green haired girl. "HI" she says exitedly and waves a hand dangerously close to your face. "Hey" a more gruff voice speaks from behind you. 

Turning around Max takes this moment to scare you. "Boo!" he growls and takes off his mask (on a side note where did he have that?) and Nikki roars with laughter at you not at all high-pitched scream. Candy off the side begins giggling furiously and types into her phone. Jesus was she glued to that thing. Your attention is ripped from her as Nikki shoves her hand in your face and pokes your nose repetidly. "This is the one right? Im right huh?" she looks back at the two boys and continues to poke. Neil's eyes scan over to Max in a smug way and he just huffs "Yea your right, this is my partner for camp. Did your parents not give a shit about you too?" Ouch, that hit a bit to close to home but hiding that fact you nod. Max has a strange look on his face for after a second he switches back to looking bored and uninterested.


	3. Party time

After David is done with all the boring protocol he sets all the campers loose so that they can mingle with each other. Daniel leaves to pick up a pizza and punch delivery for the Welcoming party.

Currently your leaning against a wall looking over the entire camp. David is trying and failing to encourage the group to try some ice breakers. Nurf keeps going around to other kids and stealing their lunch money and Nikki is scaring Neil with gross stories. The antisocial people such as you, Max, Candy, and Mortz are watching everything unfold. 

"Well I don't know about you guys but this is just the place I want to spend my summer in." Max comments dryly and looks over to the rest of us. 

"Yeah, wasn't this place nearly shut down because of a big drug heist?" Mortz squeaky voice cuts in. Their right. "Most parents don't do background checks on the camp they send their kids to." You say "If they did I doubt this place would still be in commission." As you finish that sentence Nurf takes out a knife and starts waving ut around.

Just as he was about to stab the panicked Co-counselor Daniel crashes into Nurf. The blonde exits the car unfazed. "Guess who's back campers? Who wants some punch and pizza?' He says cheerily, grabbing as many pizza boxes as he can. He steps onto and over the crying bully and scans David for injuries. 

Standing flabbergasted trying to process, Max snaps you out of your trance by sighing. "Whatever you do don't drink the punch."

The party is just as good as a retirement party. Space kid is the only on on the 'dance floor' and the only dance move he knows is the moon walk. Harrison is attempting to capture the crowd by preforming magic tricks.

Candy and Nikki are giggling like mad woman typing in a screen. Humming softly you tilt the pinch and was just about to take a sip before it is snatches out of your hands. 

Max takes the drink and pours it into the garbage. "The hell, dude?" You huff annoyingly. "It seems as if the kids don't do background checks on the camp either" the black haired boy said.

He grabs the punch bowl and throws the entire thing in the trash. 

"Hey where is Mortz, Neil, and Nurf?" You wonder aloud. "Nurf is being taken care of one the nurses cabin by Daniel" Max shudders then points to a corner. You can't help but laugh at the sight. 

Mortz is stiff, uncomfortable and bored as Neil excitedly rants about the molecular structure of other dimensions. 

"Well someone is having fun." You start giggling. Max smirks and then looks at you. "Wanna have a real party?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS CHILL HES NOT TALING ABOUT WHATBYOU THINK HE IS


End file.
